1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices for use in installing wax foundations in bee frames, and more particularly to a manually operable device which includes an electrical circuit having contacts for applying a d.c. voltage across the foundation wires of the bee frames for thus heating the wires so that the wires are readily embedded in the sheets as the sheets are pressed thereagainst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the art of bee keeping, a bee frame normally comprises a rectangular body formed of wood, or a similar dielectric material, having a plurality of foundation wires extended in parallelism between the opposite sides of the body. In order to afford a foundation for honeycombs to be constructed by bees, wax foundations comprising thin sheets of beeswax are adhered to the wires.
Of course, various devices have through the years been employed in mounting wax foundations in bee frames. However, where a bee keeper must service a relatively large number of bee hives, a substantial quantity of time is devoted to mounting the foundations in bee frames. Attempts to reduce the amount of time and effort required in performing this operation have resulted in various devices being proposed for use. Among such devices are those which include a use of alligator clips attached to the foundation wires and an a.c. house current being applied thereto through a step-down transformer.
As should readily be apparent to those familiar with the use of such devices, the use thereof tends to be generally inefficient due to the quantity of time required in connecting the clips to the wires, as well as to the lack of precise control over the temperatures attained by the wires.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a manually operable device for use in rapidly installing wax foundation sheets in bee frames with increased efficiency for thereby reducing the time and skill required of an operator.